Seeker's Revenge
by hecatemus
Summary: ONE SHOT! Sequel to 'Quidditch Practice'. Harry and Draco fic!


**Seeker's Revenge**

(Sequel to Quidditch Practice)

By Chris Powell

"I Don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life!" Sighed Harry.

"Well, green _is_ your colour Harry, I think today just proved it!" exclaimed Ron, before falling back into a laughing fit.

Earlier that day, Harry had lost a bet to Draco Malfoy, whilst practising Quidditch on the school pitch, which said if he lost by failing to catch the Snitch, then he had to walk into the Great Hall wearing only a Slytherin Scarf.

"You should have seen McGonagall's face! She looked ready to feint, and I'm sure Dumbledore had to hide a laugh behind his sudden coughing fit!" Ron said, whilst trying not to laugh. He slowly dissolved into another bout of mirth, and rolled around in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry got out of the high backed armchair he was sitting on, and with a muttered 'bye' to Ron, went to the dorm to think. What had he let himself in for. He remembered back to the very moment when the Great Hall doors pulled back, revealing all of the school enjoying their evening meal. He wanted nothing more than to be swallowed by a hole in the ground, however his Gryffindor sense of honour chose that exact moment to make itself known, and he found his feet being dragged into the awaiting chamber. As he walked, he arranged the scarf so that he had some semblance of dignity, not that it would matter when he sat down to eat, and scanned the crowd. A quiet hush descended upon the hall at that moment, as every pair of eyes flitted to his face, then down to the scarf, where some just stared for a while, wishing it away, and then back up to his face. Harry found Draco staring at him, his customary smirk firmly in place, before wolf-whistling him.

"Nice arse Potter!" he shouted, before everyone gave into their urges to laugh. The hall resounded with the mirth of Hogwarts' student body (not to mention most of the staff), the occasional whistle or catcall directed at Harry barely audible over the level of laughter filling the Great hall.

After getting dressed in his dorm, Harry made his way downstairs again to find the Gryffindor common room filled with all of Gryffindor house. As soon as they saw Harry a great cheer rang through them, along with some lines from what Harry thought was 'For He's A Jolly Good Fellow'. He listened for the lines before blushing profusely, they actually sang 'For He's A Jolly Big Fellow, And So Say All Of Us!' He fought his way through the crowd, occasionally stopping to be slapped on the back, or have his hand shaken by his mates, all wanting to know what possessed him to pull such a stunt. He brushed them off, before finding Ron (who was still laughing, although not as much as before) and sitting down next to him.

"What is all of this?" Harry questioned while looking around the room. Colin Creevey had a rather large moving image above the fireplace that depicted Harry walking into the Great Hall, looking very embarrassed and covering his groin up whilst blushing to the people looking at him, before re-arranging the scarf more and repeating the process.

"It wasn't my idea Harry, it just sorta happened" Ron said, before continuing the game of Wizard's Chess he was playing against Dean Thomas, who just looked at Harry, smiled, and carried on.

Around two hours later, after most people had gone to bed, the circulated rumour was that Harry had lost most of his clothes after being struck by a curse, and finding only a scarf, decided to wear it. Not that anyone believed it of course, they were planning on hearing it from Ron when Harry would undoubtedly tell him. Ron was lost in thought, his brow was furrowed and his eyes were squinting off into the distance.

"Harry-" Ron started slowly, pausing until Harry looked at him, "Was that a Slytherin Scarf you were wearing?" Harry looked at Ron for a moment, wondering why that was relevant before nodding.

"Yeah it was, but what's that got to do with anything?" Harry asked, Ron was getting close to the mark Harry thought, and he didn't want to admit to his best friend that The Boy Who Lived and his nemesis Draco Malfoy were no longer nemeses, but friends. Not yet, anyway.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why the scarf was green, I mean, I picked up on it before, but I was too busy laughing to think straight" He went into another round of giggling to himself for a moment, before sending Harry a questioning glance

"Why did you exactly end up walking into the Great Hall wearing only a Slytherin scarf? And don't expect me to believe the story that you had your clothes 'cursed' off!" Harry looked at Ron for a moment, he had hoped that Ron would give him some more time to formulate a more believable excuse for why he had no clothes on in the Great Hall. Harry was suddenly very interested in a piece of fabric that was poking out of his robe's sleeve, and began to pick at it whilst wondering how he could get out of this situation.

"I need a walk Ron" he said after a long pause. He needed some time to figure out a good cover story, and to congratulate Draco on successfully turning him into Hogwarts most talked about student (again!). Without waiting for a response, Harry pushed himself out of the settee and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Wondered how long it would take for you to leave the rest of them. I must say though, it took longer than I expected" came a voice from behind a suit of armour.

"Hey there Draco, I was coming to find you" Harry replied, whilst watching Draco emerge from his hiding place.

"Well I never expected you to actually go through with it Harry, but as usual, you surprise even me!" Draco smiled at that point, and the pair started walking.

"Congratulations Draco, for turning me into the rumour mill's prime target again. You know, I think the rumours of me and the carrot have just about lost interest"

"Well, you know me. And besides YOU made the bet. I was only interested in what you would look like in a Slytherin uniform, and well, after tonight I kinda hoped that a Slytherin scarf would be made into the new Gryffindor uniform!" He laughed again before continuing.

"You should be thanking me anyway, I had to stop Zabini from casting a 'Diffindo' Charm and unravelling your only means of modesty. Although now I'm not so sure I made the right decision."

"Oh please, like I had any modesty anyway, you should have heard everyone back in the common room 'For He's A Jolly Big Fellow!' I felt like I wanted to die!" Draco laughed again at that

"Really, well I was too taken staring at your arse, you know that!" he smirked

"Knock it off Draco, we both know what the gossip chain will do if you are caught saying things like that" Harry said, whilst laughing himself

"Yeah, 'Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding world falls for Dangerous, Delicious, Debonair, Death Eater Draco Malfoy' it would be a scandal!"

"You left out delinquent, dunderhead, and dopey! It would be a scandal! Still, you know I am going to have to get you back for this Draco, it's the law"

Draco shot Harry an icy glare, quickly followed by an evil smirk

"Do you promise?"

"Of course, this cannot go unpunished" Harry said matter-of-factly

"Well then, you are just gonna have to get me back twice" Draco said, with his evil smirk still in place. He glanced over Harry's shoulder and his grin broadened.

"Why? What?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"For this" he said simply. With one swift motion, he had pushed Harry against the wall, and pressed his mouth against the Gryffindor's, tasting the younger boy's lips. Harry, shocked at this sudden action stiffened at first, but then realising what it was, melted into the contact. Draco brought one of his hands up placing it behind Harry's head, whilst the other rested on the small of his back. Harry had his arms around Draco's back, and was pulling him deeper into the kiss, unwilling it to end. After a few moments, Harry and Draco had to surface for air.

"Why would I get you back for that?" Harry asked, panting slightly from the heat of the kiss

Draco didn't respond however, as the next voice came from behind him

"Harry mate, what was that?" asked Ron, staring disbelievingly at the pair

"That was a kiss Weasley, and a rather good one I'd say" Draco said, without looking at the red-head. Ron had paled at this point, but at Draco's words, a red flush crept up his cheeks

"Harry, tell me he's joking. Why would you two be kissing? I mean, Harry, you like girls, and... and... he's Malfoy" Ron said, looking at Harry for support before looking at Malfoy, who wore a superior smirk on his face.

"Yeah Potter, tell him I'm joking. I want to see the look on his face when you can't do that" Draco said, clearly enjoying the situation immensely

"Please Malfoy, we both know I could tell him your joking. I'd love to see the look on your face if I said that. However, I won't lie to Ron" Harry said, smiling at Draco, before looking at his best friend. By this point Ron was in a state of shock, he had gone white again and had started shaking slightly.

"Bloody Hell" was the only thing he managed to say before passing out.


End file.
